


Spock (Jolene)

by xdluhman (deirdrepaterson)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, McSpirk Holiday Fest, Mentions of Sex, Misunderstandings, Multi, Songfic, inspired by Jolene, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdrepaterson/pseuds/xdluhman
Summary: For McSpirk Holiday Fest 2018, Round 2Team McKirk: how do they go from McKirk to McSpirk, inspired by the music video for Jolene (well, the lyrics in my case)Jim and Len have been together for a while now, but Len's been talking about Spock in his sleep and getting closer to the Vulcan. Jim's concerned that Spock may win Len over, so he rallies the courage to talk to Spock about it...





	Spock (Jolene)

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty fun, although I definitely struggled with the provided songs/music videos.  
> I ended up choosing Jolene from Jim's perspective because Bones was too obvious, haha. :)

James T. Kirk was undeniably a romantic. Even in his youth, he fell in love easily, and, though the relationships rarely lasted, his feelings were almost always steadfast. In spite of all his past experiences, Jim realized that he had never felt true, all-encompassing romantic love until he met one Leonard H. McCoy.

 

The two first met after Dr. Mark Piper resigned from his position as the Enterprise's CMO, citing his inability to change the situation with Gary Mitchell and Elizabeth Dehner, among other things. Starfleet assigned Leonard to take his place. Though Jim had studied Dr. McCoy's personnel file in great detail, he was ultimately unprepared for the man who met him on the transporter pad.

 

Rather than any of the typical introductions between two officers of differing rank, the first words out of Leonard's mouth were, "I hate those damn things. God only knows what could happen if it ain't set up right."

 

Jim didn't actually fall in love right then and there, but between his prior research and the reality of this gruff, blue-eyed man before him, he was surely well on his way. "Captain James T. Kirk, pleased to meet you," he said, grinning. "I'm sorry to say that you'll have to put up with those 'damn things'. They're much more efficient than the shuttles in most cases."

 

Leonard made a slight shake of the head. "Oh. I didn't expect the captain to meet me straight off. Frankly, I don't know how I got this assignment. I'm just an old sawbones, and I sure as hell don't trust open space." He shook his head again. "Dr. Leonard McCoy, at your service."

 

"You have an excellent record," Jim said as he made to exit the transporter room. "Nothing less than I'd expect from my chief medical officer. I'm sure you'll get used to space eventually." He took a brief glance backwards to make sure McCoy was following. "And the transporter," he amended.

 

\-----

 

Leonard H. McCoy did not get used to space or the transporter, but he did "get used to" Jim. They were together within six months of their first meeting, despite some weak protestation from Len about their age difference (six years; practically nothing given that they were both in their thirties), ranks (regulations on fraternization were actually quite loose, especially on "deep space" vessels like the Enterprise), and the fact that he was divorced (past failures do not reflect future outcomes).

 

It wasn't perfect, but they loved each other deeply and often went out of their way to make sure that alone time and dates could be had. Jim even took to Joanna as if she were his own child, happily listening and chatting with her for hours over the comms.

 

Everything was pretty damn good for almost a year and a half. And then Spock experienced his first pon farr.

 

\-----

 

It was impossible for Jim to deny that Spock was attractive. He was tall and lithe, with incredible strength and grace. Though he was outwardly rational and emotionless, his dark eyes often sparkled with concealed wit. Plus he was brilliant, and those ears were so intriguing…

 

Of course, Spock's attractiveness was irrelevant to the issue at hand at the time. Mostly, it was alarming that Jim and the Enterprise might lose the best first officer in Starfleet over something like a biological imperative. And so the Enterprise headed to Vulcan, where Jim and Bones were made witness to an archaic and frighteningly sexist ritual that ended in faking Jim's death.

 

Retrospectively, Jim admitted to himself that he was aroused during the fight, but that certainly wasn't on his mind at the time. Besides, he had a good thing going with Leonard, the best thing he'd ever been part of, frankly.

A couple nights after the Enterprise returned to her original course, Jim was finishing up some paperwork while Len slept in their bed. Len was murmuring some in his sleep, which was perfectly normal. Jim found it amusing to imagine what his partner was dreaming about based on what he muttered in his sleep.

 

This time, though, there was something Len kept saying throughout his sleep-talking. "Spock."

 

The first few times, Jim figured it was a dream about arguing with Spock, since that was most of Len's interactions with him while he was awake. Then Jim thought maybe he was hearing things, since it seemed like Bones had said Spock's name seven or eight times in half an hour, without any of the usual epithets about being "pointy-eared" or "green-blooded".

 

Just to make sure he wasn't losing his mind, Jim abandoned his paperwork and moved closer to the bed, as quietly as he could. He stood there for about five minutes before, sure enough, Leonard said, "Spock," about as clear as anything he said in his sleep. Well, it was more of a moan, Jim thought.

 

It was strange to think that Bones might be having a sex dream about Spock, but Jim knew he'd be lying if he said he never had sex dreams about people who weren't Bones anymore. He'd even had a few featuring Spock himself.

So he went back and finished his paperwork before heading off to sleep.

 

\-----

 

But Len's Spock dream wasn't an isolated incident. Over the next two months, Jim noticed Len saying Spock's name in his sleep in affectionate or seductive tones at least once a week. He also noticed that the friendly sniping between Bones and Spock had almost doubled. The whole situation made him feel…strange.

 

He ended up taking one evening when Len was conducting some medical research to work through his feelings. It turned out that he wasn't jealous of the attention Len was giving to Spock. Instead he was afraid. Afraid that, if Spock was interested in Leonard, Len would realize that the attractive, intelligent, loyal Vulcan was a far superior partner to the kid from Iowa who still viewed the universe with stars in his eyes after everything he'd been through.

 

It wasn't new for Jim to have insecurities about his partners; after all, he'd only ever been broken up with, so it stood to reason that the problem in his romantic relationships had to do with him. But he'd never felt particularly insecure with Bones until recently, probably because everything had been so good. He realized that he could no longer picture a future that didn't involve marrying Bones, watching Joanna grow up, and living out his later years on Earth with his husband. The thought that Leonard might desire something different was heartbreaking.

 

Jim resolved to give it time, concerned that raising the issue with Len might cause him to leave sooner. Besides, the Enterprise had an important mission coming up, ferrying ambassadors to a secret location to vote on the admittance of Coridan to the Federation.

 

\-----

 

Of course that couldn't go to plan, either.

 

First, the Vulcan ambassador turned out to be Spock's father. The chat Jim had with Amanda was nice enough, but she spoke preferentially of the Vulcan way, which he took to mean Vulcans in general. Then Len had a chance to speak with Spock's mother. Even with the revelation that sehlats had fangs, Jim suspected that Spock would be presented with a teddy bear sooner or later.

 

He had a short reprieve from his own insecurities after Gav was murdered, as the investigation took precedence. And Spock's father…

 

By the end of it all, he and Spock were laid up in Sickbay, with orders to stay put and recover. Somewhat against his better judgement, Jim resolved to ask Spock about his feelings for Leonard. That way, he reasoned, if Spock was uninterested, Len need never know that Jim had been concerned.

 

He had to wait for several hours before Leonard was ready to leave. He stopped by Jim's bed on his way out. "I know you don't want to stay in here, darlin', but you're still healing. It could've been lethal, and I was so damn worried." He kissed Jim softly and then left.

 

Once he was certain that Leonard was gone, Jim carefully sat up and turned to face Spock. "Spock, I, uh, need to talk to you, please."

 

Spock turned to face Jim as well. There was a glint of curiosity in his eyes. "What is it, Captain?"

 

"Well it's certainly not ship's business, so there's no need to call me Captain." He sighed and gathered up all his courage. "Do you harbor any romantic interest in Dr. McCoy? Please, speak freely. I need to know."

 

Spock almost looked surprised. "That is…an odd question. I do not understand why it would matter, since the two of you are in a committed relationship." He paused. "Yes, I am attracted to Dr. McCoy, however---"

 

Jim abruptly cut him off, a frenzied feeling of desperation rising in his chest. "Spock, I'm begging you, please don't take him from me. I've loved a lot of people, but I don't think I've ever loved anyone like I love him. I don't know that I could love like that again if I lost him. He'd reciprocate if you approached him, I'm sure, I mean he talks about you in his sleep! I love him so much, and because of that I won't--can't stop you if you choose to pursue him. I just had to know and had to let you know. I know it's not logical…it's just…" He trailed off, having run out of steam.

 

Spock nodded. "That is most enlightening, Jim. As I was saying before you interrupted, I am attracted to Dr. McCoy, however I am also attracted to you. I would not dare pursue one of you without the other."

Jim just sat there, mouth agape, for several moments. "I--you--what?"

 

"I believe I was rather clear. I have no interest in breaking apart your relationship with Dr. McCoy. If both of you would be agreeable, I have a desire to join your relationship. You have confidence that he would be interested, though it is speculation, but what about you? Are you attracted to me?"

 

Jim let out a weak laugh. "Of course I am! Have you seen yourself? You're amazing and intelligent and stubborn in an oddly endearing way. You could have anyone you wanted!"

 

"Would you then be amenable to discuss my joining your relationship with Dr. McCoy?" Spock inquired. "Since I do not want 'anyone', but rather the both of you, together."

 

Jim still felt a little uncertain. "You're saying you're attracted to me, too?" He sighed. "Okay, after I'm healed, I'll have a chat with him."

 

"Thank you. Though your insecurities are illogical, I would not have this opportunity without them."

 

\-----

 

Three days later, Jim was finally declared fit for duty and released from Sickbay. That evening, once they were both home, he sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come sit with me, Bones. I want to talk to you about something."

 

Strangely, Leonard eyed the bed like it might bite him, but sat down anyway. "Is this about Spock?"

 

Jim was taken aback. "How did you know?"

 

Len shrugged. "You two have always been close, and I had been wondering…well…isn't he a better match for you than me?"

 

"What? Do you--do you think I'm leaving you for Spock?!"

 

"Ain't that what this is about? What else would we have to talk about Spock for?"

 

"First of all, I would not leave you for Spock. I love you so much, Leonard, haven't I told you that time and again? No, I thought you might leave me for Spock. You've been getting closer with him, and the dreams you've been having…"

 

Leonard flushed red. "Shit. I talk in my sleep don't I? After the whole pon farr debacle, well, look. It's not like I wanted to have dreams about you and Spock having sex!"

 

Jim was shocked again. "You were having dreams about Spock and I having sex? What the--?"

 

"You didn't know? Then what-- Did you think I was dreaming about having sex with Spock? I mean, I have, once or twice, had dreams like that, but the recurring ones were you and him." He sighed, looking flustered. "And a few times, it was all three of us."

 

Jim resisted the urge to flop back on the bed and pretend to be dead. "Well, that makes a few things easier, I guess. Here's what I was going to ask about: how would you feel about Spock joining us in our relationship? Not just sleeping with us, but like another partner."

 

Leonard chuckled a little. "This is some kinda joke, right? Spock, interested in us? Hah!"

 

"I'm dead serious, Leonard. I talked to him while we were in Sickbay. Would it help if I called him here?"

 

"If you're serious, Jim, yes, I'd be interested in him joining us. See where it goes." Leonard shook his head. "God help me, I may end up with two foolish men."

 

"I'd hardly call Spock foolish. Since we're in agreement, I think we should have Spock come here anyway. So you can know for sure, and so we can tell him."

 

Leonard nodded, and Jim got up to use the comm panel on the wall. "Kirk to Spock."

 

"Spock here," came the response.

 

"Please come to my quarters, please."

 

"Right away. Spock out."

 

Jim and Leonard moved to wait by the door. No more than a minute had passed when the buzzer sounded and Spock entered.

 

"Have you spoken to him, then?" Spock inquired of Jim.

 

"We're interested, Spock," Leonard said. "I think we should start with dates, obviously, but we're definitely interested."

 

Spock nodded. "Then may this be the first day of forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you spotted any typos or egregious errors! Thanks for reading!


End file.
